


Boiling isles raised luz au

by Space_Demon (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Eventual lumity, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, School, We post and die like men, but thats ok, eda is a bad mom, flangst, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Space_Demon
Summary: Au where luz is raised in the boiling isles. Shenanigans ensue, eventual lumity
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everyone, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	Boiling isles raised luz au

Owlbert usally brings back lots of weird stuff. Weird reflective boxes, odd books written backwards, light spells within glass. All sorts of weird anomalies. But never, ever has owlbert bring something as odd as THIS.

“Owlbert, what the heck is this, why in curses name would you bring back a HUMAN baby!?” eda exclaimed, her arms on her hips 

“Oo, it can be our new minion! Minion, go get me snacks!” King, who was hanging from Eda’s shoulder exclaimed. The baby, brown haired and sound asleep in a basket with a lone blanket. A small piece of paper attached to the basket, Eda picked up the paper, there was one word

“It says...’Luz’..” eda said, confused. Owlbert looked guilty. And worried, too. 

And with that phrase, the baby started crying.

“Crap,how do you calm down a baby!?” Eda exclaimed, holding the baby out in front of her

“I don't know, rock it or something?.” King suggested, confusion in his shrill voice

“Well I think it needs a bedtime story, i know a great one, once upon a time-“ hooty started, with his terrible annoying voice that no one likes

“Can it hooty” eda shouted over the crying baby, holding Luz in her arms, doing what King suggested, by rocking it back and forth. It began to calm down, it blinked up at eda, its large brown eyes staring into eda’s. It reached its chubby arm up, booping eda with her tiny hand. Needless to say, Eda’s heart melted. She would never show it, of course, but, still

“Ew, She's cute” king interrupted her train of thought. Eda looked at luz.

“I think we’ll keep her” 

“We will!?” Both king and hooty say simultaneously. Eda nods, the baby now fast asleep in her arms

“Who knows. Might be fun”


End file.
